Do I Make You Nervous, Hobbit?
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Everything had felt so real, but now he was sure that he must be dreaming. After all, his dreams had always been so vivid, though Dream-Thorin had never teased him like this before.


**So I'm supposed to be writing a follow up to my other little Bagginshield fic, but I found this sitting unfinished in my fics folder from two years ago when I was too much of a wimp to write the smutty part :P Naturally, I had to give it a proper ending ;)**

* * *

"Master Baggins? You would do well to take advantage of a good night's sleep while you have the chance. We shall not be staying here long."

Bilbo turned away from the dying embers of the fire in Beorn's living room to see Thorin Oakenshield approaching him. The dwarf prince looked as fierce and angry as ever, so Bilbo dropped his gaze and returned to watching the fireplace. It still hurt sometimes, to see that Thorin's feelings towards the hobbit would never change.

"This is a clear example of the pot calling the kettle black, Thorin, for you are not asleep either," Bilbo replied, no longer trying to please the dwarf with his every word. Thorin would never think of him as anything but a useless Halfling.

To Bilbo's surprise, however, Thorin let out a low rumble that sounded an awful lot like a chuckle. The hobbit glanced back and saw that there was indeed a smile on Thorin's face. Though the fire was almost out, a warmth began to spread through Bilbo's body.

"I confess I cannot sleep until I know all of my company are safely tucked up in bed. So it is you, Halfling, who keeps me from my sleep tonight."

 _And it is you, my King, who keeps me from my sleep every night, invading my dreams and –_ Bilbo shook his head quickly, for fear that he may accidentally voice those thoughts. For as much as Bilbo had lost hope of ever being considered a friend of Thorin, it didn't stop him dreaming each night of the dwarf taking him to bed and ravaging him and treating him as far more than a mere friend. Oh, how Bilbo wished he could, if only for one night, switch his dreams and his reality and be with Thorin in the most intimate of ways! But, alas, all the magic in the world could not grant him his wish.

"Bilbo?" At the rare sound of the dwarf prince using his actual name, Bilbo's head shot up and he raised a questioning brow. Thorin was regarding him with a confused frown. "I asked if there was something troubling you, Hobbit, but you did not seem to hear me."

"Oh! I, er, sorry. I was ... off in my own little world, you see," Bilbo muttered quickly, blushing as he looked away once more.

"Does my company offend you so greatly that you feel the need to imagine yourself to be elsewhere?"

Now Bilbo turned his whole body and stared at Thorin's middle (for he could not bring himself to see the hatred in those eyes again), filled with a sudden terror that he had greatly offended their leader, stammering, "N-No! I did not mean – that is, I ... w-well, I was just ... thinking, is all. I meant no offence by it, I just ... got a little caught up in my thoughts, I suppose. I apologise."

And then Thorin let out a sound which was most definitely a laugh, and Bilbo stared up at him. The frown was gone from the dwarf's face, replaced with a smile – _what a beautiful sight_ , Bilbo couldn't help but think – and something in Thorin's piercing blue eyes sparkled, something the hobbit had never witnessed before.

"And your thoughts, Hobbit, did they trouble you quite as much as I trouble you now?" Thorin asked, still smiling, but his eyes confessed that the question was meant to be more serious.

"You do not t-trouble me, Th-Thorin, I'm just – well, you just make me nervous!" Bilbo blurted out, the blushed right up to the tips of his ears as he realised his confession. Biting his bottom lip, he began to shuffle back around to the fire, when a large hand suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"I make you nervous, Hobbit?" Thorin asked, his deep voice barely a whisper against Bilbo's ear. The young hobbit shivered, and moved his lips but no sound came out. Thorin lifted his thumb and traced Bilbo's jaw, then brushed the rough digit against the hobbit's bottom lip. Bilbo felt himself beginning to tremble as the dwarf breathed on the side of his face, beard tickling the back of Bilbo's neck and fingers burning the skin of Bilbo's chin and his shoulder even through his clothes. It was too much. It was all just too much. Everything had felt so real, but now he was sure that he must be dreaming. After all, his dreams had always been so vivid, though Dream-Thorin had never teased him like this before. In Bilbo's mind, there was never much foreplay, just the fire of the dwarf prince inside of him and the utter disappointment as he woke up before they finished.

Then, quite suddenly, Bilbo was cold. Thorin had stood up, stepped back, and left the hobbit to recover. After a few deep breaths, Bilbo found he had stopped shaking, though his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Goodnight, Bilbo." Thorin's voice sounded distant, and as Bilbo mustered up the courage to look round, he saw the dwarf striding out of the room.

Bilbo spent the rest of the night sleeping fitfully in front of the fireplace, though thankfully (but was he truly thankful?) he was not disturbed by any more dreams of Thorin. When the morning came he was awoken from his uneasy slumber by Bofur, who did not question his choice of sleeping curled up by the fireplace. The dwarf merely hauled Bilbo to his feet, clapped him on the shoulder and invited him to breakfast with the rest of the company.

The hobbit slipped quietly into a seat beside Kili, who greeted him warmly and began to pile food onto Bilbo's plate. "Before Bombur gets it all," Kili joked.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, helping himself to a bun though he wasn't very hungry. He felt eyes upon him as he picked at the bread, so he subtly glanced up and found himself under the gaze of Thorin Oakenshield. That strange sparkle from Bilbo's dream was present in the dwarf's eyes, and it made Bilbo's stomach drop. He put the bun back on the plate and made to leave.

"Where are you off to, Burglar?" Dwalin asked, sitting on Bilbo's other side. "You've hardly eaten a thing."

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. I thought I might go for a walk, maybe work up an appetite," Bilbo told him.

"Not hungry, Bilbo? I thought you hobbits were always hungry. Are you sick?" Fili teased.

"No, no, just not hungry. I'll be back in a short while." With that, Bilbo left the dining room and collected his cloak from the hallway before heading outside. The grass was dewy beneath his feet and he smiled. It made a nice change from the rocks and the dirt and the bloody great tree roots he was becoming used to walking on (and tripping over).

Bilbo walked to a small copse of trees about half a mile from Beorn's dwelling and settled himself down on a pile of leaves between two large roots. He rested his head back, golden curls spreading out across the bark, and closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind.

"After everything that has happened, one would think you would have learned not to go wandering off on your own without a weapon, Halfling."

Barely suppressing an annoyed groan, Bilbo pretended to sleep in the hope that Thorin would leave him alone to enjoy some much needed peace. Much to his dismay, he heard heavy footsteps approach and felt fur brush against his arm as the dwarf perched himself on the root to Bilbo's right. The dwarf prince wore a smirk as he stretched a hand out towards the hobbit's leg – something that, given his closed eyes, Bilbo was unaware of until he felt rough dwarf fingers crawling up his thigh.

Eyes flying open, Bilbo tried to squirm away, but Thorin's hand just slid further up his leg. He was absolutely sure this time that he had not fallen asleep, but how could this be real? And if it was, did that mean that the previous night had really happened, too?

"Th-Thorin, w-what are you –"

"Shush, little hobbit. Do I still make you nervous?" Thorin asked, to which Bilbo could only nod and blush. His breath hitched in his throat as Thorin's fingers stopped barely an inch from Bilbo's crotch; a crotch which was _very obviously_ enjoying the attention. "That does not look like a nervous reaction." The sparkle in the dwarf's eyes was brighter than ever before as they roamed over the hobbit's body, and a playful smirk rested on Thorin's face as he teased Bilbo. This was not the Thorin who had entered Bag End all those months ago, nor was he the Thorin who filled Bilbo's dreams at night. This Thorin was better _and_ worse than both of them; he was almost too much for Bilbo to handle.

Before Bilbo had a chance to lose control completely and confess his feelings to the dwarf prince, Thorin withdrew his hand, got to his feet and walked away without another word, as if nothing had happened, leaving behind a very confused and very turned-on hobbit. The hobbit in question slammed his head back against the tree a few times, cursing himself for letting the dwarf have such an effect on him. Oh, what Thorin must think of him! Bilbo felt sure this was Thorin's twisted way of punishing him for something he must have done to upset the dwarf without realising. Why else would he behave in such a manner? And now that Thorin knew how he affected Bilbo, he would surely do it all the more, to drive him completely insane so he would have no choice but to return to The Shire.

Despite Thorin's clearly cruel intentions, as soon as he was sure the dwarf was long gone, Bilbo let out a defeated sigh and let his hand find its way into his trousers, Dream-Thorin immediately filling his mind.

oOo

Eventually, Bilbo realised he should return to Beorn's house before the rest of his company worried – and also, he was finally beginning to get a little peckish, and it looked to be almost lunchtime based on the sun's position in the sky. So Bilbo hurried along, stopping only briefly to wash his hands in a small stream, then crept indoors using skills only a hobbit possesses (the skills, according to Gandalf, that would make him an excellent burglar when they finally reached Erebor, but Bilbo tried not to think about that day). Once inside, he locked himself in his borrowed bedroom and changed into a clean pair of breeches. He was very glad he had spares. He hid the worn pair in the bottom of his bag so he could wash them with the rest of his clothes at the next opportunity.

He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know how to face Thorin after what had happened that morning. It had been hard enough at breakfast, when Bilbo had been half-convinced it was all a dream, but now ... now he was certain it was _not_ a dream, and he felt unequipped to deal with such a notion.

There was a knock on the door. Bilbo groaned inwardly, having thought he had entered undetected.

"Bilbo?" It was Fili.

When Bilbo didn't answer, the doorknob rattled and this time Kili spoke. "Oi, Bilbo! We know you're in there. Why else would the door be locked?" Still, Bilbo remained silent. Then he heard Kili say, "It's no use, Uncle, he won't come out."

 _Uncle? But that means_ – "Master Baggins! Get out here at once! You need to eat. I will not have any of my company collapsing when we head off because they were being too stubborn to eat anything!" Thorin's deep, angry tones shook the pictures on the walls, and Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat before hopping off the bed and unlocking the door. He _was_ hungry, after all.

As soon as he saw Thorin standing in his doorway regarding him with fiery eyes, Bilbo felt himself blushing right up to the very tips of his ears. Quickly, the hobbit ducked under the dwarf's arm, calling back, "Sorry, must have dozed off!" He heard Fili and Kili's laughter as he fled to the dining room and sat down beside Balin.

"You appear to have regained your appetite," Balin commented as Bilbo piled his plate high. The hungry hobbit nodded enthusiastically, before trying to eat as much food as possible in as short a time as possible to avoid spending too much time in the same room as Thorin. Unfortunately, their aforementioned leader now joined them, and took a seat right next to Bilbo.

At first, Thorin busied himself with filling his own plate, and the hobbit focused on eating. But just as Bilbo went to take a mouthful of water, a large, warm hand rested on his knee and he choked. Coughing and spluttering, Bilbo tried his hardest to take a breath while Balin patted his back helpfully.

"Steady on, lad," Dwalin laughed from the other side of the table. Beet-red from head to toe, Bilbo stared at the knotty wood of the table and tried to calm down. All the while, Thorin traced circles on Bilbo's knee with his finger.

When the meal was over, Thorin's hand left Bilbo's knee and without a word, the dwarf prince left the table. The dwarves got out their various instruments and spent the rest of the afternoon playing and singing in Beorn's front garden. Bilbo sat on a log between Fili and Kili and clapped along to the music, feeling relaxed for the first time all day. At one point, the brothers pulled Bilbo to his feet and started dancing with him in a circle, eliciting peals of laughter from the hobbit as he was spun around. The three of them soon collapsed back onto their log, Bilbo losing his balance and tumbling into Kili's lap. Still laughing, Kili helped him to sit up, and across the fire they had lit in the middle of the group Bilbo saw Thorin glowering at them. As Bilbo's laughter faded under the fierce gaze, Fili and Kili both looked at the hobbit and then turned to see what he was staring at.

"What's the matter, Uncle?" Fili called, smirking.

"Did you want a dance, too?" Kili added.

Thorin's only response was to let out a frustrated growl at his nephews and get up and leave the company. While Fili and Kili laughed, Bilbo could only force a meagre chuckle as he wondered what he'd done to anger their leader this time. Rather than going after the dwarf prince to find out and risk angering him more, Bilbo shook his head to clear his mind and rejoined the other dwarves' conversation. He was sure Thorin would return in time for dinner.

However, there was no sign of their leader until after they'd settled down for the night. Though Bilbo could not sleep, he didn't dare venture out into the living room after the events of the previous night. He did, however, hear Gandalf sternly berating Thorin for remaining outside so late. The dwarf responded quietly so that Bilbo merely heard the rumbling of his voice rather than the words.

And while Bilbo had had the sense to avoid the living room that night, he had unfortunately forgotten to lock his bedroom door. He realised his mistake far too late, as the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a fiery-eyed Thorin Oakenshield, wearing only his breeches and white shirt. The sight was enough to make Bilbo quiver.

"Hobbit," he growled, stepping into Bilbo's bedroom and locking the door behind him. _Nowhere to run_ , Bilbo thought, pulse quickening. Thorin sat down at the foot of Bilbo's bed, while the hobbit practically cowered against the headboard.

"Th-Thorin," Bilbo breathed, trying to avoid the dwarf's eyes as they remained fixed on him. "Can I ... help you with something?"

Thorin's lips twitched into a smirk behind his beard. "Now that you mention it, I believe you can." Bilbo swallowed hard. "But first, Master Baggins, I have to ask you something. You have neither reciprocated nor rejected my advances. Why is that?"

"I – I –" _Advances? I thought they were punishments._ Bilbo frowned as he pondered this. Did he dare to hope that Thorin had dreamt of Bilbo as Bilbo had dreamt of Thorin? Blushing, Bilbo attempted speech again. "I confess I did not know they were advances, my King. I thought ... I thought you were punishing me for something."

At this, Thorin frowned. "You thought my actions were punishment? Then I think you have answered my question, Halfling." He stood up to leave, and the Tookish side of Bilbo suddenly sprang into action.

"No!" Bilbo cried, throwing back the bedcovers and wincing as he realised he should not be so loud this late at night. Thorin turned to him with an eyebrow raised in question. Feeling a little bolder now that Thorin had somewhat allayed his fears, Bilbo continued, "I thought I had upset you in some way, and you were punishing me. I tried not to respond because ... because I did not wish you to think me weak, but, well ... I mean, you s-saw ... even a respectable hobbit cannot resist such temptation forever." The hobbit even attempted a small smile to finish.

"So," Thorin said, stepping closer to the bed. "If I were to make another advance, how would you respond?"

Becoming flustered again as the dwarf prince approached him, Bilbo managed to choke out, "Only one w-way to f-find out."

Smirking again, Thorin climbed onto the bed and closed the gap between them, lustful eyes fixed on Bilbo's blushing face. Bilbo found himself sinking back into the pillows as the dwarf ran a hand up the hobbit's leg and under his shirt. Rough fingers scratched across the hobbit's soft belly, causing Bilbo to curl his fingers into the bedsheet and let out a moan as the fingers wandered further up and over his nipples. Bilbo arched into Thorin's touch, arousal stirring between his legs once again.

With his beard scratching Bilbo's chin and barely an inch between their parted lips, Thorin whispered, "Do I still make you nervous?"

This time, Bilbo smiled in response. "I'm not sure nervous is the right word now," he replied, lifting his head slightly to press his lips to Thorin's. Thorin smiled into the kiss and deepened it, soon licking Bilbo's bottom lip. Bilbo gladly parted his lips and let the dwarf prince take over his mouth, their tongues wrestling and exploring.

Soon, Thorin grew impatient, and separated their mouths. As Bilbo gulped down some much-needed oxygen, Thorin moved his head lower, biting and sucking at Bilbo's neck while simultaneously unbuttoning the hobbit's shirt. Without the dwarf's mouth to muffle his moans, the pleasured sounds escaping Bilbo's lips filled the room, and each noise had an incredible effect on Thorin's groin. As he freed Bilbo's erection from his breeches and threw the clothing onto the floor, Thorin felt his own straining to join it.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, eyes dark with lust as he sat back on his heels and looked down at the hobbit between his legs.

"Yes, Thorin?" Bilbo panted, feeling suddenly cold at the absence of the dwarf's lips on his skin.

"Undress me." When Bilbo's eyes widened with shock, Thorin closed his eyes in frustration. "Now," he ordered, opening his eyes again to observe Bilbo's actions. A little hesitantly, Bilbo sat up and fumbled with Thorin's shirt buttons, now terribly conscious of the dwarf prince's hungry gaze upon his naked body. "Faster, Bilbo," Thorin growled. Bilbo couldn't believe how much those words turned him on, and as his cock throbbed painfully he hurried to remove the dwarf's clothing. He pushed Thorin's shirt down over his shoulders, and the dwarf pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt to the floor. Bilbo's heart raced as he unfastened Thorin's breeches, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the prince's length before him. Feeling suddenly inferior in comparison, Bilbo looked away, blushing. How could this magnificent dwarf possibly find him attractive? It didn't take long for Thorin to notice the hobbit's hesitation, and the dwarf cupped Bilbo's face in his hand and forced his head up to meet his gaze. "Bilbo, what's wrong?" Thorin asked softly.

"I just ... you're so ... and I'm not very ..." Bilbo mumbled, closing his eyes to avoid Thorin's piercing gaze.

"Look at me, Bilbo," Thorin said, and Bilbo's eyes reluctantly opened. "Do not doubt yourself, my beautiful hobbit; to me, you are perfect. I would not be here if I considered you to be anything less than perfect." Bilbo's heart was fluttering madly in his chest. How could simple words have such an effect on him? The dwarf prince managed to make him feel truly special, regardless of any worries he had had about his size and attractiveness just moments ago. "Do you want to continue?" Thorin asked him, sliding his fingers into the hobbit's curls as he waited for an answer.

"Y-Yes," Bilbo stammered, still recovering from the dwarf's words.

"You sound unsure."

"I'm sure," he said, sounding more confident now.

"Good," said Thorin, leaning in and joining their lips once more. Kissing back just as hungrily as before, Bilbo let his hands wander into Thorin's long hair. The dwarf pressed their bodies together, using his strength to force Bilbo to lie back on the bed once more. As their cocks became crushed between their bodies, the glorious friction caused the hobbit to groan into the kiss. His fingers found Thorin's braids and gripped them hard as the dwarf began to grind their lengths together in a torturously slow rhythm. When the heads brushed against each other, Bilbo gasped and tugged sharply on the dwarf's braids, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry!" Bilbo said quickly, lips still pressed against Thorin's.

"No need for apologies, Bilbo, you may do that as many times as you wish," Thorin replied, smiling against the hobbit's lips before he tilted his head and began to plant gentle (though scratchy, thanks to his beard) kisses along Bilbo's jawline and down his neck. Lips and tongue alike trailed over the smooth, pale skin of Bilbo's chest, pausing to suck on each nipple in turn and making the hobbit produce the sweetest noises. As if they had minds of their own, Bilbo's fingers were twisting in and pulling on Thorin's hair, every tug harder than the last as the dwarf's mouth travelled lower. Thorin nipped at the soft flesh of the hobbit's slightly round belly, pausing his descent only when his lips were mere inches from Bilbo's throbbing cock.

A whine escaped Bilbo's lips when Thorin moved his head away and crawled off the hobbit briefly to fully remove his own breeches so he was completely naked, too. When he went to straddle the hobbit once more, Bilbo caught him by surprise and with an unexpected burst of strength, knocked him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Straddling the prince's powerful thighs, Bilbo found a smirk forming on his lips as he gazed down at the body beneath him. Dark hairs covered Thorin's chest, interrupted by hardened nipples and the pink circles of barely-healed wounds where the white warg had sunk its teeth into the dwarf prince's body several days earlier. Bilbo's eyes took in the broad shoulders, muscled arms and beautifully toned stomach, before they rested hungrily on the swollen length standing barely an inch from his own. Suddenly, Thorin's hand reached down and took hold of both their cocks together, the friction causing Bilbo to toss his head back and moan unashamedly as the dwarf's hand moved sharply up and down.

As suddenly as he had begun, Thorin stopped what he was doing and let go of their cocks. He took advantage of the trance-like state the hobbit had slipped into and flipped their positions so he was back on top and in charge. Surprised by the movement, Bilbo gasped and blinked up at Thorin for a moment, before reaching up and running his fingers through the curtains of dark hair falling down onto his chest. As his fingers reached the ends of Thorin's hair, Bilbo let his hands wander to grip the dwarf's hips and pull them down to meet his own as he thrust his cock up against Thorin's. Smirking, Thorin grabbed hold of Bilbo's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, while his other hand roamed down to cup the hobbit's balls and elicit the most beautiful mewling sounds from Bilbo's throat. Hips still bucking upwards in desperate search of more contact, Bilbo was sure he would not last much longer. Worried that he might embarrass himself by reaching his climax before they had even had sex, he whimpered, "Thorin, st-stop. P-Please. I want you to ... to fuck me. Now. Please."

Hearing those words pass the hobbit's lips made Thorin's cock ache more than he thought possible, and it took a lot of willpower not to just slam into Bilbo right then. Biting his bottom lip, he forced himself to let go of Bilbo's wrists and balls and climb off the hobbit for a moment. He spread the hobbit's legs and knelt between them, before reaching towards Bilbo's mouth with three fingers outstretched. "Suck," he instructed, and Bilbo obediently latched on to his fingers and sucked enthusiastically until they were coated in saliva. Pulling his fingers free with a wet slurping sound, Thorin used his other hand to lift Bilbo's legs up to wrap around his waist to give him better access. "This is going to hurt, Bilbo, but I will try to be as gentle as I can," he told the hobbit, who nodded and closed his eyes in preparation. He could see Bilbo was tense, so he added, "It will be easier if you relax."

"Sorry," Bilbo squeaked nervously, hating the fact that he was still nervous when he wanted the dwarf prince inside of him so badly. He took a deep breath and forced his tense muscles to relax somewhat, and that was when Thorin slipped the first finger between his cheeks. It was uncomfortable, but not painful, and Bilbo soon got used to it. The second finger hurt, and he shifted a little against the pressure. The scissoring motion Thorin began didn't hurt half as much as the third finger, though, and Bilbo drew in a sharp hiss of breath followed by a whimper. As the dwarf continued to prepare him, he offered the hobbit the fingers of his free hand to suck on, and soon transferred the spit to his waiting cock when he was finished with the preparation.

"Are you ready, my hobbit?" Thorin asked him, and Bilbo nodded in response. His small fingers curled into the bedsheet once more as the dwarf pressed the head of his cock to his entrance and then paused. "Are you sure, Bilbo? If this is too much for one night –"

"I'm sure! Please, Thorin, I need you," Bilbo whined, finally opening his eyes again and looking pleadingly at the dwarf.

"Okay then. I apologise that this will hurt even more, but it will get better," the prince assured him, to which Bilbo gave another nod. He forced his eyes to stay open and tilted his head forwards so that he could watch as the dwarf slowly began to push inside of him. Despite the copious preparation, the hobbit still cried out as his body felt like it wanted to split in two, burning muscles tensing involuntarily around Thorin's massive length. "Relax, Bilbo," Thorin whispered, running a hand over the hobbit's chest and feeling his racing heart beneath his fingertips. After what felt like an age, the dwarf sheathed himself fully inside the hobbit and stopped moving, giving Bilbo as much time as he needed to adjust. There were tears in the hobbit's eyes but he squeezed his eyelids tightly shut to stop them from escaping. Thorin thumbed Bilbo's nipples in gentle circles to distract him from the pain, and after a while the hobbit raised his hips slightly to show that he was ready for more.

As tenderly as he had entered, Thorin drew back almost all the way out of his hobbit, and added a little speed as he pushed back in. The tip of his cock brushed against the most wonderful spot inside Bilbo and the hobbit cried out in an equal mix of pain and pleasure. At the sound, Thorin smirked, and repeated his actions again, aiming for the same place. Skilled as he was, his aim was true, and the hobbit began to forget that it hurt as sparks of hot pleasure shot through his body. He let out a breathless whine of "Faster!" that caused Thorin's smirk to grow. The dwarf leant forwards and pressed his lips to Bilbo's, hands spread out on the bedsheet on either side of the hobbit's head, then thrust back into him harder than before. Gasping into the kiss, Bilbo wrapped his legs tighter around the dwarf's middle, pulling him closer until the head of his cock grazed Thorin's stomach muscles. With every thrust of the dwarf's hips, his abs grew wetter as they brushed repeatedly against Bilbo's cock. The pace picked up further, the pain hardly noticeable as wave after wave of pleasure washed over the hobbit. Every time the dwarf prince slammed into him, Bilbo moaned and whimpered and tugged on his hair.

Soon, the hobbit tossed his head back and all but screamed out Thorin's name into the night as he came all over their stomachs. His hips bucked in pleasure as the dwarf continued to fuck him, and not long afterwards Thorin let out a guttural growl of "Bilbo!" as he came undone. He thrust into the hobbit a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside the hobbit. Bilbo turned his head and smiled at him, his cheeks (and the rest of his body) flushed pink and glowing. The dwarf was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful before, nor would he in the future. Reaching out, Thorin wrapped a strong arm around the small body beside him and pulled Bilbo close, planting a soft kiss on the back of the hobbit's neck and tasting salty sweat on his tongue.

"That was amazing," Bilbo breathed, pressing his back against Thorin's chest as he twisted his head around to meet the prince's lips with his own.

Before Thorin could say anything in response, there was a knock on the door. The two of them froze as they heard Kili's voice from the hallway. "Is everything alright, Bilbo? I heard you shouting."

Bilbo shot Thorin a terrified look, but the dwarf simply said, "Tell him you were having a nightmare, but you're okay now."

"I-I had a nightmare. But I'm f-fine now! Sorry to have disturbed you," the hobbit called.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Kili asked.

"Really, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Goodnight, Kili."

"Goodnight, Bilbo."

Letting out a shaky laugh, Bilbo met Thorin's gaze and said, "That was close."

"Indeed. Perhaps you should scream my name a little more quietly next time," Thorin teased. "As much as I enjoyed hearing it."

"I'm not sure I can manage that," Bilbo admitted.

"I'm not sure I'd let you, anyway," Thorin replied, kissing the hobbit again. He broke the kiss after a minute to reach down the bed and drag the pile of bedcovers up and over their bodies, before wrapping his arm around Bilbo's waist and burying his face in his damp curls. The dwarf curled his legs against the back of Bilbo's, spooning him, and held him close as the two of them quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
